Bizor
Bizor was a member of the Miniclip Club Penguin Forums and the affiliated Miniclip Forums. She was a frequent contributor to forum topics, though rarely started her own. She was also an active member of The Important Snakes xat chat. MCCP Forum History First Account Bizor originally joined the MCCP forums in April 2007 under the name homsar, originally intending it to be a joke account, though she began contributing more sincerely to the forums later that year. One of Bizor's earliest contributions was co-running and eventually solely relaunching the Club Penguin Pokemon thread where users could join and raise a virtual pokemon, raising experience via Club Penguin games and forum actions. Another club she attempted to create was The Penguin Clone Armada which would seek to dress up many penguins as possible in the same outfit and then all group together in the same room, though this thread was deleted shortly after being created as the word "armada" was too related to the banned practice of creating "gang" groups. In early 2008 she created the "Homsar's Handdrawn Penguins" thread in which she took requests for drawn penguins intended for avatars and the like. The drawings were created with typical graphite pencils and colored pencils, which were then scanned and resized for forum or other use. Unfortunately these drawings have since been lost and the only trace of them that remains is the pictured avatar size scaling. About a month later Bizor announced that she was taking a break from the internet to focus more on highschool and intended to reopen her shop thread that summer. This ended up only entailing that she abstained from posting on the forums for a few weeks, as she continued to browse them. During this time she also secretly visited The Important Snakes xat chat under the name Somebody_To_Love. Permabanned In May 2008 Bizor posted a forum topic focused on the Club Penguin server testing event, regarding the then unannounced Red Mining Helmet reward item that participating users would be receiving. The thread indicated that this information was found on a Club Penguin hacking fan blog, and her homsar forum account was swiftly permabanned by Club Penguin moderator Hamustar. In the following days Bizor then created a number of alt account in response to being permabanned, namely as follows: *Silent Stothos; with which she posted a thread pleading with the forum staff to reconsider the ban under the premise that she had not realized such discussion carried such a heavy penalty. She was told that because an official game mod had made the decision, that there was nothing they could do about it. This account for immediately permabanned. *Forever Lost; with which she posted a rather angst ridden thread calling out the forum staff for letting her be banned for such a seemingly minor offense. This account too was immediately permabanned. She was then openly mocked in the thread by the forum moderators and admin for acting like a whiny teenager. *Witch's Brew; the first attempted stealth account that was quickly permabanned after posting in the welcome thread, likely because homsar was mentioned in passing as being someone that the new user was friends with. It is unclear what exactly Bizor thought she was accomplishing with such a comically obvious outing. *Error404; the second attempted stealth account to rejoin the forums. This account was permabanned after a few days. Bizor later learned that this is because multiple accounts could easily be tracked by their IP address. After 5 consecutive permabanned accounts, Bizor was then IP banned from the forums. Return to the Forums In June 2008, Bizor created the account bizor86 on the Miniclip Club Penguin Forums by means of a web based proxy server to circumvent the IP ban. After a few weeks she asked for that account to be banned so that she could rejoin simply under the name "Bizor" and her new identity was set in place. Eventually she secured a safer means of accessing the forums and finally managed to leave her past forum transgressions behind. Bizor became known on the forums for her novice digital art. Her primary software was the free program Paint.net. She regularly posted creations and occasionally took requests for avatars and signatures. One particular signature request thread she ran was "discount cellphones" whose name was inspired by the sorts of jumbled advertising nonsense that would get posted by bot accounts to the forums. She later became a regular contributor to the Image Resizing thread where users would post images for others to then crop and resize them for forum use. Bizor was also known for her keen interest in the Nintendo character Kirby and such affiliated games. Many of her avatars and signatures featured Kirby, often as the subject of digital editing or as a simple cut out. Further Involvement After reintegrating herself back into the forums, Bizor became a regular participant in forum activities. One such event was the uPick custom forum creation in which members would vote on a subforum idea for an activity. Bizor submitted a banner image to be used for the uPick forum during selection, but unfortunately her submission was not chosen. Instead, the staff in charge decided to go with a lazily drawn black text on white background image which had likely submitted as a joke. In the aftermath Bizor and some fellow forum users were adamantly opposed to this decision, though ultimately the issue ended with more mocking from forum staff. Another such contest was held in which forum users could submit creations for a new banner for the forums. Bizor also did not have her banner chosen during this event, but her banner did eventually end up being used for the forum in its twilight years. Yet another event Bizor participated in was a game show style trivia game which took place via The Important Snakes chat. Players would answer a series of questions in real time with correct answers contributing towards an amount of money to be listed as "won" on a participation forum signature. During her round, Bizor did in fact cheat by google searching answers and was inevitable called out because of her slow response times. Undeterred by the accusations and thoroughly smug in pointing out that nowhere was it stated that looking up answers not allowed, she created her own signature in the same style proclaiming that she had won a large amount of money in the trivia game and that "there is nothing you can do about it". Eventually Bizor did apologize for going against the spirit of the game and she wore a signiture for a short while indicating as much created by one of the event coordinators. Beyond Miniclip Since the decline in activity and eventual closure of the MCCP forums, Bizor has since become a fairly regular user of the very loosely affiliated NewCiv forums of which a few members of the Miniclip and MCCP forums have also ended up. NewCiv was created in August 2010 largely as a refugee forum for XGen Forum users who were disgruntled by their forum staff's decisions. XGen Forum user Kero had joined Miniclip Forums sometime before and then used his presence to help drum up new members for this community, particularly those critical of the Miniclip forum staff. Bizor's NewCiv Profile Trivia *her first Club Penguin account was named Origuy and was created in March 2006 *her second Club Penguin account was named Bizor86 and was created in June 2008 *one of the few users to join MCCP forums without breaking the "no one under 13" rule *created the novelty accounts RFS Test Account V3.0 and ALTON BROWN *pretended to be a boy on the internet for several years *her username was originally meant to be pronounced as (bye-zor) but she decided to change that after hearing Alexx say it as (bih-zor) on MCCP Radio as he read out her song request *wrote her own MCCP wiki page because of course she would